Koji Takamura
Koji Takamura (鷹村コージ) is a Japanese screenwriter who often writes scenarios and character messages for media targeting the female market. Other works outside of Koei include Miyako, Alicis in Cage, and the characters voice dramas for Mega Tre Station. Works with Koei Takamura has written for the following medians. Game *''LoveφSummit'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky'' - all titles Anime *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 ~Owaranaki Unmei~'' Drama CDs *''Marvelous Twins'' *''Neo Angelique Special Erenfried with ~J.D.~'' *''Kiniro no Corda ~secondo passo~ SWEET & JOY <♯>'' *''Kiniro no Corda ~secondo passo~ SWEET & JOY <♭>'' *''Kiniro no Corda ~secondo passo~ Tears'' *''Kiniro no Corda 2f encore ~graduation~'' *''Neoromance Christmas Seiya no Love Song wo'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Kumo no Musugi'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Special Tenka no Niji'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 with Izayoiki Aizouban ~Touun Tsuki~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 ~Asatsuyu no Shou~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 ~Yogiri no Shou~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 ~Mizuho no Kuni~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Yoake Mae Ichi'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Yoake Mae Ni'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 SSIV ~Amane Gakuen~'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 SSIII ~Jinnan~'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 SSII ~Shiseikan~'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 SSI ~Seiso Gakuin~'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Hajimari no Natsu'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky Variety CD'' - all schools *''Kiniro no Corda Project ff'' series Stage Events Takamura wrote the dramas and character messages for the following events: *''Kiniro no Corda Girl's Party'' *''Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyoushou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' - including the before and after show mini-dramas *''Haruka Bidnashi Concert'' *''Neo Angelique Premium Tea Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Shiseikan Op.2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Matsuri 2017 Black Butterfly'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Premium Tea Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Matsuri 2016'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party 2015'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Haruka Matsuri 2015'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Jinnan Koukou Op.2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Seiso Gakuin'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Amane Gakuen'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~Kiniro no Corda Featuring Shiseikan Koukou~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~Kiniro no Corda Featuring Jinnan Koukou~'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Xmas 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Winter 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Autumn 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011 - both Hatsuharu and Ouka *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Xmas 2010'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' - Neoromance scenarios *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Xmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Summer 2009'' *''Neoromance Festa 10'' External Links *Twitter profile *Personal blog Category:Creative Writers